


Welcome To The Family

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Loyalty, M/M, Partners in Crime, be gay do crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Callum chose to save Ben by giving up Phil. Or did he?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Callum needs to come clean to Phil and Ben about the blackmail so they can help him get himself out of it. This is my take on what I want to happen.

Callum hangs up the phone and his heart is in his throat as he remembers he’s not alone.

“You made the right decision, Callum. You’re conflicted. I understand, but, just remember why we’re doing this, okay? Phil Mitchell is a bad, bad man...”

Callum doesn’t disagree, but the knot in his chest tightens. This feels _wrong._

“…It’s our duty to bring him down.” His boss says, lingering for a moment to emphasise his point before walking out the door and leaving him alone with his conflicted thoughts, and the vile taste of betrayal on his tongue.

Callum sits there in isolation, his mind whirs with possibility. _Some things are more important than a job though._ He’d said to Jack yesterday. The thought festers slowly; Callum’s gut churns as he feels the bile sitting at the back of his throat threaten its way out. He can’t do this. Ben might be safe for now, but he’d never forgive Callum if he knew the truth. He has to make this right. He gets out his phone and dials the last number he ever thought he’d willingly call.

“Phil? Don’t go out tonight. We need to talk.”

The unforgiving tones of a suspicious Phil Mitchell drone on the other end of the line, “What’s going on?”

Callum takes one look out of the window at his boss, who sits behind his desk with the biggest grin on his face. _The smarmy git._ Callum shakes his head. 

“Can’t talk here. Give me half an hour and I’ll be at yours.” He says. 

“This better be good, Highway.” Phil replies, annoyance clear in his voice. 

Callum hangs up the phone and lets out a long, stuttered breath. His mind is made up. His bed is made and he’s willing to risk it all. For Ben. And if that means coming clean to daddy dearest, then so be it. Callum thinks he might be making the worst mistake of his life teaming up with Phil Mitchell, but if it means keeping Ben safe, he’s a willing participant in this crime lord’s scheming. 

***

Callum arrives at the house in less than 30 minutes and opens the door. Ben pops his head out from the kitchen with a look of confusion on his face.

“Cal? You okay? What’s going on? Dad said you rang him and forced him to stay at home. Thought we were gonna have the house to ourselves tonight, babe?” He tilts his head at him in question, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. _God, I love him._ Callum can’t help but think, and the idea of being with this man forever makes him smile before he pulls on his metaphorical big boy pants and exhales deeply. Ready to take on the might of Phil Mitchell. He’s doing this for Ben. Can’t lose him over this. Won’t lose him. 

“Ben, I think you and your dad need to sit down. Now.” He says, a little harsher than he intended, but getting his point across nonetheless. Ben opens and closes his mouth before turning and walking back into the kitchen without a fuss, kicking the door open to show Phil already sat down at the kitchen table. Callum takes one look at Phil’s face and he knows that Phil has him sussed already. He shoots one final look at Ben’s cute wrinkled brow and walks into the kitchen, confidence on the precipice, before closing the door deliberately behind him. 

The silence in the Mitchell kitchen is heavy with tension. Phil hasn’t taken his eyes off Callum since he joined them at the table. Ben’s eyes dart between the two of them, his confusion grows deeper by the minute. Phil’s chubby red face flickers with anger, and just as he’s about to open his mouth and sprout his accusations, Callum beats him to it,

“My boss wants your head on a spike, Phil.” Callum blurts out before his head catches up to the words his mouth has spoken.

Phil snorts out loud, “Figured as much. And you thought you’d offer me up on a silver platter, eh?” He spits at him. “That’s why they let him go, isn’t it? Think they can get to me through you, dun’t they? You’re a filthy grass.” 

Phil’s words are like a deadly poison seeping through his veins, but instead of letting the poison spread, Callum, in an impressive show of boldness, pushes his chair up and out. He leans over the table and grabs Phil by the lapels of his shirt and hauls him in one-handed. 

“I ain’t no grass. I’m here because I love your son, and I did what I had to to make sure he gets to come home to his baby girl. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Callum roughly let’s go of Phil and retakes his seat at the table. The adrenaline pumps forcefully in his ears as he turns to look at Ben, who has been suspiciously quiet the entire time. 

What he sees reflected in Ben’s eyes shocks him to his core. He has tears in his eyes. But they don’t look like tears of anger or betrayal, but tears of pure love and devotion, and an edge of something lustful. It gives Callum the courage he needs to continue on.

“I had no intention of betraying you, Ben. I just need my boss to think he has me in the palm of his hands, and I need you safe. This was the only way.” He flicks his eyes back over to Phil, who has deflated somewhat at Callum’s brutal honesty. “I’m here. I choose this family. But if I’m going to be playing the bent copper, I need help. I can’t do this on my own. You need to let me in. You have to trust me.”

The sentiment lingers in the air, open and bare. 

“I trust you.” Ben whispers hoarsely, his unshed tears hidden behind defiant eyes. Callum smiles lovingly back at him, distracted from the harsh reality in which he now finds himself in by basking in the raw sincerity in Ben’s words. 

The moment is shattered by a grunt from Phil, a grunt signifying he’s made up his mind. He holds their gaze for one, long moment before nodding his head in a sort of truce, a hint of a smirk corners his lips. 

“Welcome to the family, Callum.” 

And Callum’s fate is sealed.

_We’ll make a Mitchell of you yet._

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with my over on my tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
